


Why Are You Doing This?

by Hollenka99



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Character Death, Egoctober, Egotober, Egotober 2018, Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Inspired by Anime, Inspired by Fullmetal Alchemist, Inspired by Manga, Wakes & Funerals, graves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-11
Updated: 2018-10-11
Packaged: 2019-08-01 03:16:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16276757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hollenka99/pseuds/Hollenka99
Summary: Jack doesn't know how to console his friend's three year old son.Based on a-heist-of-words' Egoctober 2018 prompt "Why are you doing this?" and THAT scene from Fullmetal Alchemist.





	Why Are You Doing This?

The day was overcast. The sun had appeared brightly in the early morning but quickly became dimmed by clouds. At least it wasn't raining. Jack wouldn't be able to stand rain, not today. It would be too on the nose for him.

He walked slowly behind the hearse as everyone made their way to the plot. Two small hands gripped his for comfort. If he was struggling with his loss, he didn't want to imagine what it was like for Samantha and Flynn. She was seven while her little brother was only three. In the last few months, Chase had told him all about his daughter starting Primary school and Flynn making friends at Preschool. It was frustrating when Jack wished to work on his latest video. He'd kill to have another conversation like that.

It was hard work convincing Stacy to let him take the kids with him. If she didn't want to attend the funeral, that was her decision. Jack couldn't care less. Chase's children, though? No, he wasn't going to let them miss this. They adored their dad. As upsetting as funerals are, they also allow for closure. He'd hate himself if his friend's children grew up regretting the fact they weren't able to properly say goodbye to their father. No doubt Stacy will raise them on negative stories of Chase. Jack was resentfully unable to do anything about that. But he could at least comfort two young children as their father was buried.

Stacy had argued. Jack may have raised his voice. All in all, it had taken a lot of persuading before she consented to Jack taking her children. It was worth the struggle. He wholly believed it was the right thing to do. It was only one afternoon. Jack met Stacy when things were already going downhill with Chase. However, she knew him well enough to know he'd never let any harm come to his friend's children.

The first shovelful of soil was thrown on the coffin. A hand tugged him on his right.

"Jack?"  
"Yeah?"  
"Why are those men burying Daddy?"

Oh God, he didn't want to have this conversation. Especially not with a three year old. What age did children begin to understand death anyway? Samantha was four years older than her brother and she was handling this better than him. Then there was Jack himself who had another 20 or so years on top of that. He was far from an expert on this type of thing. Still, what do you tell a bereaved toddler?

"Flynn..."  
"Don't..." The young boy quietly protested at the people shovelling dirt into the grave. "Why are you doing this?"  
"Stop it, Flynn." Samantha begs.  
"But how is he gonna make videos if he's down there? Jack, you're big, make them stop. Make them stop! Daddy can't do tricks if they bury him. You gotta stop!"  
Jack crouches down. "Flynn, buddy, I know you're upset but they have to bury him. He's gone."  
"No he's not. Mummy said he's sleeping. He's gonna get scared down there. We gotta wake him up. Daddy, wake up!"

Jack simply doesn't know how to console him. He scans the crowd for Henrik, the doctor couldn't have raised his kids without a tearful moment. Henrik should have some experience in calming a small child. Chase would know too. Christ, he doesn't even know what Chase's parents look like. They must be here, right? Jack doesn't know the first thing about parenting.

Flynn continues screaming at Chase to wake up and for the cemetery workers to stop burying him. Samantha covers her brother's mouth a little more forcefully than she should. He hugs her fiercely and continues trying to convince her chest to do something. At least he's quieter now.

Jack doesn't feel comfortable at the wake. He avoids most of the guests there. Chase's parents sit at their table to talk to their grandchildren for a while. When he explains he brought the kids here, the distraught couple thank him. Most of his mutual friends left soon after Chase was buried so it's only him and the children. He can't remember if Chase had siblings but no-one their age has a similar appearance to his friend. It's mostly those over 50 anyway.

"I didn't realise he was gay." Some relative of Chase's sparked a conversation. "It must be awful being a single father, especially after all the trouble it took to get them. I couldn't imagine losing the person I loved."  
"They're... they're not my children. I'm just a family friend. He wasn't gay. Neither am I. And we definitely weren't gay for each other." The words stumbled out awkwardly.  
"So where's their mother? She must be so upset."  
"At home. They didn't part on good terms. And then, well..." Then Chase died. "I wanted to make sure Samantha and Flynn could say goodbye. It was the least I could do for him."  
"Oh."  
She is about to comment further but Jack notices Samantha picking at her sandwich on the other side of the room. "Excuse me."

Eventually, someone excuses themselves because they have a five hour car journey ahead. A man who seems to be so old he has one foot in the grave already is helped up so he can return home too. Jack reminds Samantha and Flynn they can leave at any time. A final scotch egg is nibbled on before they are heading towards Stacy's house.

"I'm sorry about being loud at the funeral, Jack." Flynn's eyes begins to water.  
"Oh, buddy, it's okay. You were upset. Everyone understood. We all miss him. Just... maybe don't do it next time, okay?"  
"Okay." He nods. "But Daddy is still gonna be scared in that box. When he wakes up-"  
"He's not going to wake up." Sam's voice is bitter. "He's not asleep."  
"Well, no, not really." Jack thinks as he drives. "I have an idea. What if you bring him flowers? I'm sure it would make him happy. And talking too. That way, he won't be scared."  
"Really?"  
"Yeah. What do you think, Sam?"  
"Sure."

"How were they?" Stacy questions at her front door.  
"Flynn got very upset. Other than that, they behaved fine."  
"In that case, thank you for bringing them back. Goodbye."  
He stops the closing door. "Wait. I don't have the full picture and I won't pretend I ever did. That said, I don't think you should take the split out on them. Chase wasn't the type of person to mistreat others. He tried his best to be a good father. If the marriage broke down, so be it. All I'm asking is that you let them visit him. Even if you don't want to see him yourself. Call their grandparents. Call me, I'd be more than happy to do it. If they get older and decide they don't want to visit him, it will be their decision. I can live with that. In the very least-"  
"I'll think about it."

She ends the conversation prematurely. At home, Jack lies down on his sofa. The storm outside repeatedly knocks on his windows. He understands how it feels.


End file.
